EWW: I'm A Duff?
by jemmalogic
Summary: Emma Alonso wasn't no one duff. Follow her as she changes the courses of high school. But with her crush Daniel Miller, chosen one training and the mean girl who also a witch she going need some help but from who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Emma POV

 _Looks and popularity are like oxygen you breath in. You don't want bad air do you? No I'm the bad air but I'm getting ahead of myself let's me introduce myself._

-Goes to a girl with bang-

 _No that's not me._

 _Mia Black. Black belt, B plus student and a kanay. Her short temper have made guys afraid ask her out which she loved. In her words_ 'when guy ask you out and isn't scare your doing it wrong'

-Goes to a girl with a zombie dress on-

 _No that's Andi Cruz._

 _Guardian in training, dating Phillip Van Pelt, zombie lover. She is a badass hottie. I bet people will died when she dead at her funeral cause she will still be fucking hot._

And then there's me.

 _Emma Alonso. Principal daughter, chosen one, A student. Your typical loser of hotties._

"So are we still going see the new SpongeBob movie" I ask closing my locker I turned looking at Andi who was making out with her bf and Mia who was busy on her phone.

"Earth to bitches" they look up smiling as Andi push Phillip away.

"Of course it's girls night out"Andi said as Mia smile clapping her hand.

"Girls night out oh my god" We all laugh dropping the act. "But movies 7 right"

 _Before they could answer the devil in red walk up herself._

 _If she dress any more slut like she could get pregnant before even having sex_.

"Girls and Emma" She gave me fake perfect teeth smile. "Party my house tonight it's going be a French theme so dress to impress" She handed Mia and Andi invents.

"You know Maddie I didn't want come you know" I said folding my arms as Maddie turn towards me giving me a fake shit look.

"Emma I swear I was like mom we got let everyone in but she was like no invites only and I don't have another one so sorry"

"Extra like this" I raise my hand doing my signature spell moved. "Copy copy" I said as invention appear in my hand.

"That's settle that" Andi smile as we walk away from Maddie who look at her side kick Katie who was filming this.

"Don't you dare used that piece of shit" Maddie hiss before walking over way in a hump.


	2. Chapter 2: The fake make over

Chapter 2:

Emma POV

 _But even unpopular people notice guy like Daniel Miller_

 _My science partner, next door neighbor and friends to all magical freak beside me of course._

Emma closed her locker as she turn quickly to the over side bumping into Mr. Can't keep it in his pants: Jax Novoa

 _He lost his v card at at age ten. But he was also a wizard and since we shared the same guardian he was like a older brother that I couldn't get away from._

"Em" He chuckled. "Watch where you going" He cast a spell fixing the waste starbucks. "Where your friends I got them starbucks"

"You know there order"

" Blonde Roast for Mia and a Evolution Fresh TM Sweet Greens Smoothie for Andi" I roll my eyes folding my arms.

"And what's this" he pull his other hands around holding another cup taking the smell in.

"Ah is that Evolution Fresh TM Sweet Greens and Lemon" He handed me the cup as I smirk.

"Actually that's not my order" I fake smile.

"Yeah but you know it's the gesture that's counts" He said with a chuckle as starbucks was knocked out of his hands by my feet push back into the lockers.

He was then kiss by Maddie his on and off again girlfriend she was trying murder him with her tongue.

Rolling my eye's I bend down trying fix everything.

"Oh my panther" Maddie chuckle turning her head as Jax planted kisses down her neck.

"I didn't see you can me and my ex boyfriend help you with something" She ask false sweetness showing within her perfect white teeth.

"You know I normally don't kiss ex boyfriends" Jax yet out a chuckle as Maddie pull away from Jax placing one hand on her hips glaring at me.

"You will need a boyfriend first to actually have an ex" She glare at me then my feet. "Nice look by the way" She flip her hair walking away.

Later on tonight

Emma lay in her bed playing on her violin.

"Die die die" Andi scream pressing the buttons on the video game controller.

"Guys the party is in two hours and we got get ready" Mia span shooting wind at both of us.

"Alright" Andi pull out her over night bag. "Brown-tied down blouse with tights"

"Super cute" Mia beam holding up her outfit.

"Cropped top with cheetah tight pants" She smiled. "My butt is going look so fly" She smile dancing a bit.

They look at me. "My PJs and a face mask you know a green one"

"No"They said getting up pulling my arm to my closet, they pull out outfits.

"Ew no girly too girly"

Mia pulled out a black dress." This this is it" Mia hold up the dress to me.

"No but how about this" I cast a spell appearing in a pink flower top with a vest over and white tights.

"See uh mhm" I twirl around as Mia and Andi look at each other before rolling there eye's going to my desk sitting down as they started doing there make up routine.

"Teala Dunn said this look was in" Andi wiped some of gloss over before applying another coat.

"The Nickelodeon girl" Mia ask she pull out her nail file as she started filing away. "Em you aren't getting ready"Andi ask she plugged in the curling iron"

"I'm ready"

"No no no"Andi said. "Your going to Maddie Van Pelt house"

"I been there many of times" I said with an eye roll.

Mia and Andi got up taking my arms putting me down. "Trust us you are going look super fly" They went to work.

"Now we are ready" Mia pulled out her IPhone she typed a few buttons taking a selfie then wrapping her arms around her girls.

"PARRRTTY TIMMMEEEEEE" Andi and Mia scream as I barely smile as Mia span the picture.


End file.
